


The Impact of a Suit

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I can't write these two without it, and Flozmin being all cute, you know it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: We all remember the dream Flor had before she married Dani, but not as well as Flor does.This is for Ray!





	The Impact of a Suit

When Flor was about to walk down the aisle to marry Dani, she had a dream. A particular illusion that still stood out in her memory to this day, now married to Jazmín. It was a moment that had become an awakening for her. She had woken up, in that hotel room, from what she thought was a nightmare, hitting Miranda in the eye. She kept that dream to herself. It was her little secret. Her fantasy.

Jazmín standing there in a suit, telling her how beautiful she was. Flor remembers her breath hitching when Jazmín turned the corner. The image of Jazmín in that outfit, always did things to Flor, but she never really knew how to bring it into one of their conversations, a little embarrassed by it at the same time. 

“Hey, Flor,” Jazmín said, snapping her fingers. “Where did you go?”

Flor shook her head, looking at Jazmín. She didn’t say anything, her eyes a little glossed over as she remembered where she was.

“Are you okay?” Jazmín asked.

Their bedroom came back into view as Flor smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Was my work story really that boring?”

“No, no! I’m just a little tired.”

“Oh, well then.” Jazmín reached over, turning her lamp off. She opened her arms to Flor. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Flor smiled. She turned her lamp off and snuggled into Jazmín’s arms. She thought about the suit again as she felt Jazmín’s warmth, just as she had in the dream. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jazmín asked, again.

“Yes. I promise.”

Jazmín shifted downwards in the sheets a little more. She fixed her pillows and finally got into a resting position, Flor snug against her. 

“Can I tell you about the rest of my day?”

“Yes, of course, but I apologize now if I fall asleep.”

“Ah, bueno. You surely know how to make me feel special.”

“You are the most special, but I’m sleepy. A lot of running around with the girls today.”

Jazmín looked at Flor. She bent down and kissed her nose. “Good point.”

“But if there are highlights, lay them on me.”

“How about I talk about the one part you’ll like?”

“Go.”

“Javo was talking about the wedding today-“

“Javo? As in Vir’s Javo, who doesn’t want to get married in a church even though it’s his future wife’s dream-“

“Flor, stop. He’s getting married in the church, isn’t he?”

“Begrudgingly. You’ll probably have to drag him down the aisle.”

Flor was aggravated by the whole thing. If he loved Virginia so much, why would a church wedding kill him?

“Hey, he is still my best friend. Can we have a little patience, please?”

Flor sighed. “Fine.”

“Bueno. So Javo and I were talking about the wedding and he joked that I should wear a suit because I’m his best man…”

Flor started to tune out as the image of Jazmín in all black entered her mind again. She licked her lips. “What did you say?”

“To leave my fashion sense to myself. I already have what I’m going to wear.”

“It would be cute though.”

“What?”

“You and Javo in matching suits.”

“No, no.” Jazmín made a sound with her mouth giving a thumbs down.

“Why?” Flor questioned. “You’d look so cute dressed in a suit.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, obviously.”

“And how would you know?” 

Flor contemplated the dream. Jazmín in that attire, clear as day. She ignored her thoughts. “Because you’d look good in anything.”

Jazmín smiled. “You too, mi Amor.” She kissed the side of Flor’s head. “Any other reasons?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You seemed to zone out a little when I mentioned me in a suit.”

“Nope. Like I said, just tired.”

“Okay.” 

Flor looked up at Jazmín. She kissed her goodnight as they both settled. She listened to Jazmín’s heartbeat as it became more rested with sleep. With the girls, Jazmín and Flor had been drifting to sleep much easier than before. Flor wasn’t too far behind her, closing her eyes.

Flor dreamt of the Virginia’s and Javo’s wedding. It was equivalent to the dream she had before except this time they were in their house and Jazmín was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Flor came down the stairs in Jazmín’s pink wedding dress. Jazmín stared at her, taking in every inch of her body, smirking. Flor felt a little unstable until they locked eyes. She was surprised when the same question came out of her mouth as it had in the dream before.

“Am I pretty?”

Jazmín held out her hand. “You are beautiful.”

“Look at me well.”

“You are more gorgeous than ever.”

Flor walked down the the stairs and took Jazmín’s hand. They locked eyes, leaning in close to one another. Flor rubbed her nose against Jazmín’s, this time sharing a brief kiss. 

“I like your tie,” Flor whispered, pulling it tighter and straightening it.

“I think my dress looks amazing on you.”

“You don’t think it’s bad luck to wear your wedding dress to their wedding, do you?”

“Not at all. I think it’ll be okay. Should we go?”

Flor nodded. 

“Flor?” Jazmín asked groggily, feeling Flor squirm against her. “Flor?” She tried again.

In the dream, Flor was trying to figure out why Jazmín kept calling her until she realized she needed to wake up. She jumped awake.

“What?” She whispered.

“You keep moving and woke me up,” Jazmín answered, her voice full of sleep. She rolled onto her side, her back to Flor. She scooted back a little and felt Flor’s arm wrap around her stomach. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jazmín mumbled.

“Nothing.”

“Flor, I can hear you thinking from here. It’s obviously something.”

“No. Nothing. _Hm._ ”

“Just tell me, Pichi.”

“It’s seriously nothing. _Hm._ ”

“You’re nervous so it’s definitely something.” Jazmín rolled over to face Flor. She took away the hand that was scratching at Flor’s chest. “You know, you can tell me anything.”

“I know. I know.”

“So?”

“So what?”

Jazmín rolled her eyes at Flor’s stubbornness.

“ _Hm._ ”

“Flor, come on.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“With me nothing can be embarrassing.”

Jazmín held Flor’s attention as she took a deep breath, Flor following. 

“Okay. Do you remember when you told me you had feelings for me? The very first time, in the kitchen.”

“Vividly.”

“Okay, well that confused me for a long time.”

Jazmín smiled. “You don’t say.”

Flor laughed sarcastically. “Well I never told you this, but that night I had a dream about you.”

“A dream about me?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of dream?”

“Well at the time it was very weird and frustrating. Even a little scary. I woke up and nearly blinded Miru out of panic.”

“So you had a nightmare about me?”

“No. No. Things were starting to make sense, but I wasn’t ready for it.”

“So tell me.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

Flor shrugged. “Because I think it’s when I realized everything I was feeling for you was something that could actually happen.”

Jazmín smiled. “Well as sweet as that sounds, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but-“

“Basically I dreamt that I was getting married to you.”

Jazmín’s smile grew as she bit her bottom lip.

“We were at the hotel and you came out of one of the rooms in this suit, with your hair in a low ponytail so the tail laid over your shoulder and you had this cute little bow tie. I was dressed all in white, completely nervous and asked you if I looked pretty and you walked towards me, telling me how beautiful I was. And I just felt so happy in that dream.”

“So what woke you up in such a stupor?”

“Well, I mean, I was getting married to Dani, but in my dream we almost kissed.”

“Almost kissed? Dream Jazmín couldn’t close the deal?”

“Oh trust me, you would have, had I not woken up. I remember feeling your lips brush against mine.”

Jazmín sat up and held out her hand to Flor. “Let’s reenact it.”

“What? But I already know what it’s like to kiss you.”

“Yes,” Jazmín answered, standing up. She leaned in towards Flor, “But think of how passionate we could make that dream.”

“But you’re not in a suit.”

“Oh?” Jazmín paused, reading Flor’s body language. “Would someone like to see me in a suit?”

“I mean, you looked really sexy in my dream.”

Jazmín walked back to the bed, crawling on top of Flor. “I did, did I?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jazmín bent down, pressing a lingering kiss to Flor’s lips. She pulled back and shrugged. “Too bad I don’t own a suit.”

Flor’s shoulders sagged a little. “True.”

Jazmín laid back down and pecked Flor’s lips one more time, her mind already turning out ideas. “Can we go back to sleep now, mi Amor?”

“Of course. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not. I got to hear about your sexy dream.” Jazmín winked. She opened her arms to Flor. “So what were you dreaming about tonight?” She asked as Flor settled back into her embrace.

“I don’t remember,” she lied, feeling a little disappointed.

———————————-

The next morning, Flor tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter, waiting for Jazmín at the hotel. She felt like she had been there for hours. She had already tried calling Jazmín many times, but they all went unanswered. Jazmín had left early again, with no words; Flor’s least favorite thing in the world. 

Jazmín walked in a few moments later with a big smile on her face. As she noticed her wife, Flor saw that Jazmín’s features brightened and more energized than she already seemed to be.

“Buen día, mi Amor.”

“Buen día,” Flor responded, monotoned and clearly not happy.

“Uh oh. Am I in trouble?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

Jazmín laughed. “I kissed you goodbye this morning and told you I was going to run some errands and go to the gym.”

“And then what?”

“I ran home, freshened up and now, here I am.”

“I don’t remember you kissing me.”

“You were barely awake. Was I supposed to smother you in kisses and wake you up?”

“It would have been better. I told you that I hate waking up without you next to me and without a goodbye.”

“Pichi, you do know you can be an extremely deep sleeper some mornings, right? Sometimes it takes so much to get you coherent in the morning. So you might view it as me just leaving, but I always pamper you before I leave. Kisses, good mornings, snuggles.”

“Did you do that this morning?”

“Of course I did. I snuggled you for probably an hour, placing kisses on your collarbone and neck before I left.”

“Well I don’t remember that.”

“You were sound asleep. See? Even my kisses don’t wake you up.” Jazmín pulled Flor closer by her hips, holding her there. “Don’t be mad.”

Flor’s arms circled around Jazmín’s hips, resting her head against Jazmín’s chest. “I’m not. I just hate not waking up next to you.”

“I know the feeling.”

Flor pulled back, her hands slowly gliding up Jazmín’s arms. “Never again?”

“Never again.”

Flor smirked as she pressed her lips against Jazmín’s. Their kiss was as heated as always.

“Ladies, this is a kitchen not one of the beautiful hotel rooms upstairs,” Javo commented, both of them jumping. He laughed.

“Ay, Grace! Don’t scare us like that.”

“Why not? It’s too easy.”

Jazmín rolled her eyes.

“So where did you go?” Flor asked.

“Like I said, a few errands and the gym.”

“Not going to tell me?”

“Hmm,” Jazmín thought for a minute, “nope.”

Flor couldn’t help, but laugh. “What? Is it a surprise or something?”

Jazmín leaned in really close to Flor. Her voice was low as she said, “Something like that.” She pulled back and winked at Flor.

Flor laughed, stepping into Jazmín’s space. “So when do I get it?” Flor asked, quietly.

Jazmín shrugged, not playing along.

“Soon?”

“Possibly.”

“Tonight?”

Jazmín shrugged her shoulders again. Flor wrapped her arms around Jazmín’s shoulders. 

“Tell me.”

Jazmín rested her forehead against Flor’s. She closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around Flor’s waist. She kissed Flor’s nose and then pecked her lips. She pulled back and they both opened their eyes. Flor looked madly in love as she locked eyes with Jazmín, hoping Jazmín would break. 

“Tell me, please.”

Jazmín chuckled. They stared at one another for a few seconds. Jazmín inhaled before saying a simple, “No.” Flor’s shoulders sagged with disappointment. “But soon, mi Amor. I promise.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes and trust me, you’re going to like it a lot. I just have to figure out a few more details and then you’ll have it.”

“Like what?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know?”

Flor nodded. 

“Soon,” Jazmín whispered, kissing her once more.

“As adorable as this is, chicas, I need Cacho to work, please.”

“Grace, I am working.”

“Yes… on your wife.”

“Jealous?” Jazmín smirked.

“Not even a little because if Virginia was in here-“ Javo made a vulgar gesture with his fingers.

“Hey, cut it out. Don’t be gross.”

“I’m going to leave before it gets worse,” Flor said, kissing Jazmín’s cheek. She left the kitchen, Jazmín watching every step. 

“So in love, Cacho. So in love.”

“Can you blame me?”

“It’s just good to see you so happy all the time now. Before you’d be happy one minute and terrible the next.”

“Why are you bringing that up?”

“So you remember how much you deserve everything with that woman.”

Jazmín made a “pfft” sound. “You don’t think I know?”

“Just making sure. I’m just happy to see you so happy, mi Amiga!”

“You too, Grace. And just out of curiosity, do you and Vir have anything going on this Friday?”

“No, why?”

“Do you think you could watch the girls for us?”

“All night?”

“Preferably? I have a surprise for Flor, but I know what it’s going to lead to so I rather the girls not be there.”

Javo made a gesture of scissors with his fingers. 

“Stop.” Jazmín hit his hands. “Will you, please?”

“I’ll have to ask, Vir. You do know I live in a studio, right?”

“Yes, but they’ll have so much fun and they love hanging out with you guys. And I figured, they could take sleeping bags and if it’s not raining, they could sleep on the balcony. Like a mini camping night or something.”

“And what do I get out of it?”

“My unconditional love.”

Javo leaned in and Jazmín pushed him away. He laughed and used his arm to block her hit. 

“Let me talk to Vir and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Gracias, Grace. I’m going to get changed and then I’m all yours.”

“Can’t wait,” Javo teased.

“You’re being exceptionally nasty today. You must be in a good mood.”

“I just had a good night. I can give you details if you like.”

Jazmín gathered her bag. “I’m good,” she answered, leaving the kitchen.

———————————

The following Friday, Jazmín snuck out from the hotel early. Virginia was able to distract Flor, keeping her at the hotel, while she went to pick up the girls from school; something she very rarely was able to do.

Meli was the first to see her and ran straight to her. Jazmín knelt down to hug her.

“Hola, Melicita.”

“Hola!”

Viole came up a few minutes later. “Where’s Mamita?”

“She is still at the hotel. I was hoping you guys could help me with a surprise.” Both of their faces lit up as they nodded their heads. “Bueno. Dale, mis chicas.”

They hopped into a taxi with Jazmín. 

“What’s the surprise?” Meli asked.

“Well, your mother loves surprises so I wanted to give her one tonight. I just need your help cleaning and making everything look perfect. And then I’m going to take you to Tío Javo’s for the night. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Meli answered. “Except for the cleaning.”

“How? We’ll put on music and sing and dance while we clean.”

“Still involves cleaning.”

Jazmín chuckled, wrapping her arm around Meli. “It won’t be that bad, I promise.” She turned her attention to her other daughter. “How does that sound to you, Viole?”

“Good.”

“Yeah?”

Viole nodded with a forced smile. The cab driver pulled up in front of the house. The two daughters hopped out while Jazmín paid. Once outside, Jazmín handed the keys to Meli, who took off for the door.

“Are you okay?” Jazmín asked Viole, stopping her from going in.

“Yeah.”

“Because you’re being rather quiet.”

“It’s just Tío Javo lives in a studio so there really isn’t any privacy.”

“Very true. He made that point as well, but I thought we could pack up the sleeping bags and if you wanted, since it’s so nice outside, that you could camp on the balcony. Look up at the stars and ignore Javo’s snoring.”

Viole laughed. “That does sound nice. Like a camping trip for Meli and me.”

“Exactly. And you know I rather have you here, but I really want to surprise your mother.”

“I get it. I’m kind of excited to look at the stars. Mamita says it helps her feel calm. Do you think Tía Vir will join us?”

“I bet if you ask her, she will. She probably also needs a break from Javo’s snoring.” 

Viole continued to laugh. “Does he snore that much?”

“I honestly have no idea, but I am assuming. He did say, however, that he will make you whatever you want to eat. I made him promise.”

Viole smiled. “Okay.”

Jazmín wrapped her arm around Viole, feeling Viole’s arm around her back. When they got inside, Meli was sitting on the couch, eating some crackers and watching cartoons.

“Okay, snack first and then clean,” Jazmín announced, joining Meli on the couch. Meli curled into Jazmín as Viole sat down next to her, doing the same. Jazmín wrapped her arms around both, kissing their foreheads. She rested her head against Viole’s as she dazed out. The only thing missing was her love. Her Flor. She smiled at her surprise as the girls laughed at something from the show.

———————————-

Flor was rather annoyed when she returned home. The sun had already set and she had hoped to be home early to have the night with her wife and children. She couldn’t figure out why Virginia made her stay at the hotel later than necessary to look over one document. She didn’t even understand what it was supposed to say. She walked into a dark house and sighed. She was hoping to come home to the sound of her wife and children laughing. 

“Jaz!” She called out to the dark room. There was no answer. She yelled the girls names as she closed the door. There was still no reply. She rested her forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

When she turned into the house, she noticed five candles were lit in front of the mirror. There was a note from Jazmín. “Go upstairs and change. Meet me at the bottom of the stairs in thirty minutes.”

Flor grasped the note to her heart, treating it like a delicate rose. She looked around a little in the kitchen and living space to find Jazmín, but she was nowhere to be found. Flor decided to follow the note’s instructions and made her way straight upstairs. When she turned into their bedroom, she was greeted with a dress hanging on the open closet door for her. It was short and a deep magenta color. Flor couldn’t wait to put it on. 

Flor got ready as quickly as possible, changing her makeup to match the dress and doing her hair. The dress fit her like a glove. Her back was exposed, clasped at her lower back, making getting dressed much easier to put on. She left her hair down and a little messy, feeling nervous. She checked the clock and realized an hour had almost passed. She quickly made her way down the hallway and took the steps slowly. 

When Flor turned the corner, she stopped. Jazmín stood there, in a tightly fitted suit and heels. The blazer fit her curves perfectly, and the pants were glued to her hips and legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jazmín added black suspenders and of course, a black bow tie. Her hair was tied in a tight ponytail, that laid across her shoulder. 

Flor caught her breath and blinked a few times. The room that had once been completely dark was now lit by candlelight. She could see a meal for two had been placed on the table. Jazmín smirked the entire time, waiting for her wife.

“I’m not sure if I got every detail right, but I have to admit, I look very sexy in this suit, no?”

Flor nodded, frozen on the spot.

“Come, mi Amor.” 

Flor made her way down the last few steps, slowly. Jazmín pulled a small remote out of her pocket and hit a button. Music started to fill the space as she held her hand out for Flor’s. Flor took it and Jazmín immediately spun her before taking her in her arms. 

“How did I do?” Jazmín asked, holding Flor to her.

Flor swallowed. “Amazing. This suit is way better than the one in my dream.”

“Good. So you like it?” 

Flor nodded. She looked up at Jazmín with a shy expression. “Do I look pretty?”

Jazmín smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“The dress, once again, is perfect.”

“I know what you like.”

Jazmín pulled Flor closer, wrapping her arm around Flor’s lower back. She picked the dress specifically for the back. She liked knowing she could feel Flor’s warm body on her hand. Their bodies were glued together as they danced. 

Flor pulled back to look at her wife. 

“Why did you do this?” She asked.

“Well, you seem to really like this suit idea and I don’t know, I thought it would be fun. A night alone together with me in a suit that I hope you’ll eventually help me take off.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Flor muttered against Jazmín’s lips.

“Oh really?”

Flor nodded as her lips met Jazmín’s in a heated kiss. It was slow and passionate as their hips kept rhythm with the music. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breath; Lipstick smeared, but not a care in the world. They didn’t bother to clean each other, their lips meeting again.

They stopped dancing, pulling each other closer. Flor backed Jazmín up to the couch until she fell on it. Flor straddled her lap, Jazmín’s hands automatically holding her, bringing their bodies together.

“Well I didn’t think we’d get to this part so quickly.”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

“We’d dance a little more, eat dinner, relax with some wine and then sex. If I knew it would have been this quick, I would have bought a cheaper suit.”

“Is the food ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Flor stood up, leaving Jazmín feeling cold.

“But I thought?”

“We should eat for our strength and stamina.”

“Is that so?”

Flor leaned down over Jazmín. Jazmín’s lip were parted as she took in Flor on top of her. Flor leaned into her. She kissed Jazmín’s cheek. 

“The quicker we eat, the quicker we get out of these clothes, the quicker I get to thank you for all of this.”

As Flor started to back up, Jazmín pulled her back into her lap. She kissed her heatedly. “What if we just ate later?” 

Flor smiled. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

Jazmín chuckled as Flor got situated. She straddled Jazmín’s legs, pulling the dress up a little bit. She felt Jazmín’s hand on her back. 

“Is that why you got this dress?”

“So I could feel your skin?” Flor nodded. Jazmín smiled. “Obviously, but,” Jazmín pulled the small zipper down to loosen the top. “I think I’d like it somewhere else now.” She pulled the front of the dress forward so Flor could get her arms out. She let it fall to rest on top of Flor’s hips, Flor’s breasts now exposed.

Jazmín leaned into Flor. “That’s better,” she whispered before kissing Flor. Jazmín wrapped her arms around Flor, pulling her as close as possible, moaning. Flor started to push Jazmín’s blazer from her shoulders.

“Not yet,” Jazmín muttered, barely letting go of Flor’s lips.

Flor pulled back. “Why not, mi Amor?”

“This isn’t about me. This is about you.” Jazmín kissed down Flor’s bare shoulder. She licked from Flor’s shoulder to up her neck, lightly biting the skin there. She cupped the back of Flor’s head as she continued to place kisses on Flor’s neck. She held Flor in her arms as she kissed down Flor’s chest. She took Flor’s nipple in her mouth, moaning. 

Jazmín felt Flor starting to rut her hips. She slid the bottom of Flor’s dress up more, until the entire fabric of the dress rested against Flor’s thighs and stomach. She loved seeing Flor like this, completely lost in ecstasy. Jazmín scratched lightly down Flor’s back, connecting their lips one more time. Flor cupped Jazmín’s cheeks, stealing a chance to glance at her wife. 

Jazmín used the distraction to move her hand in between Flor’s legs. She rubbed Flor through her underwear a few times. Flor moaned loudly, her head going back as she closed her eyes. Jazmín paused, sitting forward to take her blazer off. Flor helped her, laying it neatly beside them on the couch, never leaving Jazmín’s lap. Jazmín made a show of rolling up her right sleeve. Flor ran her hand against Jazmín’s arm, tracing the muscles that flexed and the veins that stood out. She took Jazmín’s hand, bringing it to her mouth. She kissed Jazmín’s middle finger and ring finger, knowing the pleasure she was about to receive from them. She then put them back on her bare thigh in anticipation.

Jazmín pulled Flor closer to her again, a smile on her lips as Flor pecked them. Jazmín’s fingers traced a familiar path to Flor’s center. She moved Flor’s underwear to the side, enjoying the feeling of Flor’s wetness. She lightly traced small, light circles before slowly entering Flor, studying Flor’s reaction. The small smile, the surprised look. She pumped her fingers in and out Flor. Flor’s hips meeting every thrust. Flor leaned forward, resting her forehead against Jazmín’s, moaning. Jazmín kissed her, sliding her tongue into Flor’s mouth, her hand speeding up. Her other wrapped tightly around Flor. 

“Te amo,” Jazmín whispered into Flor’s ear. “Te amo mucho, Flor.”

Jazmín pulled her fingers out as she started to rub the small bud, knowing Flor was close. She would do anything to see Flor like this all the time. She stared at Flor, noticing how quickly she was coming undone, Jazmín’s own hips starting to rut against her underwear. She watched as Flor sucked in air, holding her breath until her body flung forward, a moan escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around Jazmín. Jazmín continued to rub against her slowly, enjoying every little twitch as she calmed her down. 

Jazmín discarded her hand to hold Flor. She loved listening to Flor’s little sighs after her orgasms. She brushed her finger against Flor’s back, waiting for her attention. 

Flor sat up, immediately going to Jazmín’s lips, unable to control herself. Jazmín’s arms wrapped tightly around Flor, once again, holding her as tightly as possible. Flor’s body twitched again, Jazmín pulled back.

“Are you nervous?” She asked, concerned she had done something.

“No, mi Amor. I think that’s the strongest orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“You’re still reacting to it?”

Flor nodded. Jazmín smile turned a little smug. “Proud of yourself?” Flor questioned.

Jazmín laughed. “Yeah, a little.”

Flor laughed before kissing Jazmín again.

“Well then I think we need to see what I can do,” Flor commented.

“Oh really?”

Flor nodded, still taking in Jazmín’s look. 

“I don’t want to undo anything though. You just look so sexy like this.”

“You seriously like this look that much?”

“How could I not? I know you know how sexy you look in this.”

“I think I look quite nice, yes. We’ll have to find a reason for me to wear it out sometime.”

“Why?”

“So I can watch you swoon all night, waiting to take me home.”

Flor started to undo Jazmín’s bow tie. She did it slowly and delicately. “And what makes you think I would be thinking that?”

“Because you could barely speak when you came down the stairs.”

“You always make me lose my breath”

Jazmín smiled. “I know what you mean.”

They shared a brief kiss before Flor pulled the bow tie from around Jazmín’s neck, resting it against the back of the couch. She slowly undid the shirt buttons, taking her time on each one, Jazmín’s eyes following. Both their breaths picking up in anticipation. Flor could already feel the movement in Jazmín’s hips as she took her time. Before Flor could do anything else, Jazmín started to get up, picking up Flor with her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you upstairs.”

Flor shook her head. “We don’t have time for that. Lay down.” Flor felt herself being put down as Jazmín listened to her demand.

Jazmín sat back down on the couch. She watched as Flor shimmied out of her dress, kicking her heels off. Flor bent over to take off her underwear. She knew exactly what she was doing, feeling Jazmín’s eyes on her. Jazmín licked her lips. She was always paralyzed by Flor’s naked body. She stared as Flor moved her suit jacket to a chair at the table. Jazmín leaned back against the arm rest as Flor walked up to her, lust in her eyes, getting extremely impatient. 

Jazmín untucked the rest of her shirt. Their eye contact never broke as Jazmín pulled her arms out of her suspenders, letting them fall against the couch. Flor was in reach and Jazmín pulled her on top of her, kissing each other immediately. Flor quickly finished unbuttoning Jazmín’s shirt, a black lacy bra, leaving very little to the imagination, revealing itself. Flor slid the shirt down Jazmín’s shoulders. 

Flor kissed her as Jazmín unbuckled her own pants, her want only growing. Flor kissed down Jazmín’s chest, pulling down a cup of her bra to kiss and bite Jazmín’s nipple. Jazmín gripped Flor’s back, letting her pants go. She moaned loudly, happy to be alone in the house. Flor paid attention to both breasts before kissing down her stomach. 

Flor sat up as Jazmín watched her unbuckle her pants with ease. She felt Flor unsnap the suspenders behind her. She lifted her hips as Flor pulled her pants and underwear down. She studied how Flor discarded the underwear to the floor, but folded the pants neatly, resting them against the back of the chair. The air was cold against Jazmín’s skin, but her body was boiling, watching every step Flor took. The unnecessary bending to pick something up and put it on the table, the small swing in her hips as she walked back to Jazmín. Everything Flor did was turning Jazmín on more and more by the second. 

Flor walked behind Jazmín to collect her shirt. She was about to walk away again when Jazmín stopped her.

“Mi amor, I’m dying here. Leave the shirt and touch me.”

Flor grinned. She threw the shirt onto the back of the couch and sat of Jazmín’s hips. She rubbed herself against Jazmín’s stomach, leaving a wet trail. Jazmín watched, her eyes half lidded as Flor reach behind her and ran her fingers down the inside of Jazmín’s inner thigh. Flor leaned back, holding herself up by gripping Jazmín’s thighs, grinding against her stomach. Jazmín flexed her muscles as best as she could, hoping to help Flor as much as possible. 

Flor continued her movement, now leaning forward. She pecked Jazmín’s lips, moaning. Her hips became more frantic. She grabbed Jazmín’s ponytail, pulling her hair. Jazmín’s hips flung into the air at the sensation. She took advantage of Flor leaning forward to enter her once again. They found a rhythm quickly. Both of their breaths were short and quick, as they worked to get Flor off again. Jazmín’s muscles started to ache as she grew tired, but her arm never stopped moving and her fingers never left Flor. 

Flor could feel it as she looked at Jazmín, her eyes closed as she concentrated.

“Look at me,” Flor whispered.

Jazmín opened her eyes and watched as her wife orgasmed for the second time. Flor laid on top of her, breaking eye contact. Jazmín held Flor in her arms, as Flor caught her breath. Her hips were grinding against air, looking for any form of relief.

Jazmín felt Flor shift, but didn’t think much about it until she felt Flor fingers running through her folds. Her hips jumped off the couch as she sighed. She gripped Flor’s back, waiting for whatever Flor was going to do to her. Flor entered her slowly. Jazmín adjusted so she could spread her legs wider. One leg rested against the back of the couch, the other hanging off the couch; her foot planted firmly on the floor. She felt Flor place kisses against her collarbone and neck. Down her chest, nipping each breast and then she stopped. 

After a few seconds, Jazmín lifted her head to see Flor’s smirk. She didn’t look too long when she realized Flor was lingering over her stomach. She felt Flor’s tongue over the spot she had just been and moaned deeply. Jazmín cupped the back of Flor’s head, moaning herself. She kept her eyes closed when she felt Flor warm tongue teasing between her folds. Her hand gripped Flor’s hair. 

This was Jazmín’s favorite and Flor knew it. Jazmín always enjoyed oral and Flor took every advantage of that she could because it was also her favorite. She loved Jazmín’s taste. Knowing this was specifically Jazmín and it was hers. She entered Jazmín with her tongue slowly, holding Jazmín’s hip down, knowing Jazmín was trying to rise them. She continued in and out, Jazmín becoming a mess before licking back up to her clit. Jazmín was out of breath by this point, legs spread, one hand attached to Flor’s hair and the other squeezing life out of a couch cushion. 

They both knew it wouldn’t take her long after watching Flor’s little show and second orgasm. Jazmín always loved the idea of Flor getting off first, which is why Flor went for the second one. Flor looked up from between her legs to watch Jazmín. The hand that had been on the couch, was now tangled in her red hair, the ponytail no longer existing, a gasp slipping from her lips. Her back arched as her hips moved again. Flor entered her with her fingers, giving herself a quick moment to catch her breath and relax her jaw. Jazmín’s hips meeting each thrust. 

Jazmín pulled Flor up to her, wanting her close. She kissed her passionately, enjoying her taste on Flor’s tongue. Flor shifted to bring her hand back up to the spot Jazmín wanted it most. Whispers of “Flor” and “yes” haunted the space at each touch. Jazmín’s hand now rested on Flor’s arm, squeezing. Her grip lingered as the other arm wrapped behind Flor’s back. Her hand flexed and pulled. She bit her lip as she felt Flor pepper kisses on her skin. She moaned louder, pushing her body weight down, knowing she was about to climax.

Flor could sense it too, doing anything she could to help Jazmín. A few seconds later, Jazmín’s body convulsed as she orgasmed. Flor helped her calm down, both of them catching their breaths. She placed light kisses against Jazmín’s flesh.

“Mi Amor?” Flor’s voice was soft and sensual.

“Qué?”

“Can you let go of my arm please?”

Jazmín chuckled and let go, still catching her breath. She took deep breaths through her nose, exhaling slowly. Her eyes were closed as she still felt ripples of pleasure through her body. After a few moments, she looked up at Flor, who hovered over her. They smiled at one another, giggling and content.

Flor laid on top of Jazmín. Flor felt Jazmín’s arms snake around her back, holding her. Their fits of laughter had passed. The room that had just been filled with the sound of passion, now laid quiet. Flor listened to Jazmín’s evening heartbeat while Jazmín played with Flor’s hair. They relished in the feeling of each other’s warmth and softness.

“If you keep playing with my hair, I’m going to fall asleep,” Flor mumbled.

“And that would be bad, why?”

“Because you cooked me dinner and I want more time with you.”

“We have all night, Pichi.”

“And the girls?”

“They’re at Tío Javo’s and Tía Vir’s.”

“In their studio apartment?”

“I suggested to Javo, since it’s a nice night, that they should sleep on the balcony and look at the stars. So hopefully, that’s what their doing.”

“And what if they’re not.”

“You know Javo will call me if it gets too much, but he promised so we’ll get them in the morning.” Jazmín answered, now lightly scratching Flor’s back. 

Flor hummed in response. She laid there a little longer before sitting up. Jazmín groaned.

“Where are you going?”

“If I stay there, I’m definitely going to fall asleep.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to sleep, mi Amor. I want to eat to build up my strength for more that will be happening later.”

“Oh really? Then I guess I better heat up dinner.”

“No,” Flor sat down on Jazmín’s lap to stop her from getting up.

“No? Why?”

Flor pecked Jazmín’s lips. “I’ll heat up the food while you get dressed.”

“Okay. Do you want me to bring down your pajamas or-?”

“Pajamas?”

“Yes. If I’m getting dressed, I’m getting comfy.”

“But what about the suit?” Flor pouted.

Jazmín looked at Flor. She noticed the way Flor was almost panting at the image of Jazmín dressed up again. The way her cheeks flushed and her longer, harder blinks. It said more than what Flor could say for once. She bit her lip, before looking up at Flor.

“Do you want me to wear the suit?” Jazmín asked. Her voice was low.

Flor looked at her confidently. “I want to be able to take it off of you again. After. In our bedroom.”

“Oh really?”

Flor smirked before pecking her lips. Jazmín held Flor around her waist, not letting her get up. The kiss was heated. Their memories of what just happened fresh on their minds. Flor adjusted herself to straddle Jazmín’s hips yet again, but she pulled back. Jazmín’s eyes were still closed as she chased after her.

“Later,” Flor whispered. She pulled on Jazmín’s arms, who let go of her. Flor grabbed her dress from the chair and slid it on. She left her underwear where it laid. She backed up to Jazmín who zipped it for her.

“I gotta tell you. I enjoyed unzipping this dress more than I am now, zipping it back up.”

“Then you can do it again in a few hours, mi señora.”

Flor walked to the table with confidence. She picked up the platter of food, taking it to the kitchen. Jazmín sighed, collecting herself. She slipped on her underwear and readjusted her bra. She walked to the table herself, slipping on her pants. 

“Those don’t need more than five minutes,” she shouted to Flor. She messily slipped her shirt back on, only buttoning half of the buttons. She loosely tucked the shirt in as she pulled the suspenders back over her shoulders. She didn’t bother with the jacket, the shoes or the bow tie. Flor stepped back into the room.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“Que?”

“How did you make this look even sexier?”

Jazmín smile. “Anything with you is what makes me sexy.”

Flor placed the plates back on the table. She wrapped her arms around Jazmín as they danced to a silent room. The only sounds heard as they swayed back and forth in each other’s arms was from themselves. 

“Te amo,” Flor whispered, her head pressed against Jazmín’s shoulder. 

“Yo también, te amo, mi Amor.”

Their night continued with good food, laughs, moans and slumber. Flor woke the next morning and cleaned the mess from the night before. She flipped the couch cushions, washed the dishes and hung Jazmín’s suit and her dress while she let her wife sleep. 

As she put the suit in the closet, she smiled. She let her fingers run over the fabric and laid the satin bow tie around the neck of the hanger. She closed the closet door and turned around to stare at Jazmín. The sun shined off her red hair and simple features. 

“Definitely better than the dream,” she whispered. She walked to her side of the bed, got under the covers and cuddled up to Jazmín. Jazmín inhaled deeply, stretching her body. She turned towards Flor and opened her eyes for a moment. A small smile played against her lips as she pulled Flor closer to her, embracing her. Flor kissed Jazmín’s chin and cheek, feeling the warmth and calmness Jazmín always brought her. She knew Jazmín had fallen back asleep and couldn’t help but watch her for a minute.

“Better than any dream I could have ever imagined.”


End file.
